(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a template management apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a template management method.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques for creating documents such as fliers, advertisements, direct mails (DMs), posters, postcards, and catalogs exist. For example, there are cases where multiple types of templates with different designs are prepared, and a user chooses a template and edits the template to create a document.
There are cases where a character string serving as a sample (sample character string) is included in a template in advance. For example, in some cases, a sample character string is included in a template to let the user easily understand which kind of scene each individual template is suited for. In this case, the user edits the sample character string to create a document such as a flier or an advertisement suited for the user's purpose.
For users in a country in which a template is used, it is more convenient if a sample character string in the template is represented in the language of the country. For example, if a template is to be used in Japan, it is more convenient for users of the template in Japan if the sample character string is represented in Japanese. If a template is to be used in a country where English is used, it is more convenient for users of the template in that country if the sample character string is represented in English.
In the case mentioned above, it is necessary to prepare sample character strings represented in the languages of the respective countries. To this end, for example, the following approach is conceivable: if a template including sample character strings represented in a given language (for example, Japanese) has already been created, each sample character string represented in Japanese is individually translated into another language (for example, English), and each of the translated sample character strings is individually set again for the template. This approach requires individually translating all sample character strings in all templates, and individually setting the translated sample character strings for the templates again. Consequently, translating and resetting sample character strings requires a lot of time and trouble, which means that it is not easy to create a template represented in a language different from the original language.